A la orilla del pozo
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Duerme, amor mío... me encanta verte dormir. [OneShot] [Draco x Hermione]


**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo un pequeño trabajo que hice hace unos días cuando me desperté con angustia. Doy las gracias a Tony Durán que me animó a publicarla y mejorarla, de verdad cariño, gracias **

**Declaración: Todos los personajes aquí expuestos son de JKR, MIENTRAS QUE LA TRAMA ES MÍA. di no al plagio ^^**

**ahora a leer**

* * *

><p><strong>A la orilla del pozo<strong>

Despertó a las 6:30 con la música de la radio reloj. Al abrir los ojos, unos pequeños ojos grises lo miraban. Draco sonrió y acarició la cabeza rubia oscura y ondulada de su hija Rose

- Papi… mamá dice que bajes y nos hagas desayuno

- Ya voy… ¿tu hermano?-dijo Draco con voz ronca.

- Me ganó el baño

Se acercó a su hija y le besó la frente. Ella salió corriendo al escuchar la puerta del baño azotarse.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Granger!-llamó Draco a la castaña que caminaba por el pasillo hacia el patio. Draco la alcanzó y tomó sus manos<em>

- _¡¿qué haces hurón?!-gritó enojada_

- _Quiero que me perdones…_

_La mirada de Hermione Granger era de asombro absoluto._

- _Antes de que digas nada… ven después de la cena aquí al lago. Te esperaré a las 6:00_

- _Qué quieres de mí… ¿esto es un juego?_

- _Si lo fuera… no estaría aquí frente a todas estas personas-dijo mientras la quedaba mirando y ella se fijaba que todos la quedaban mirando._

* * *

><p>Draco estaba en la cocina. Los mellizos Rose y Scorpius comían sus hot cake con miel y su leche con chocolate. Desde siempre, Draco los acostumbró a que, el desayuno era un momento Zen y debían comer tranquilos y felices y así lo hacían sus pequeños de 10 años. Un año más y se irían a Hogwarts.<p>

- Apresúrense, amores, tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo el blondo terminando su café

Terminaron de desayunar y corrieron al baño a cepillar sus dientes

- _¡Scorpius, tu trabajo de ciencias!-_ escucharon del segundo piso la voz de Hermione. Draco sonrió al escucharla.

Scorpius corrió al segundo piso y bajó con una caja de madera con su trabajo de ciencias, ayudado por Draco.

- _¡Adiós, amores míos!-_dijo Hermione desde el segundo piso

- ¡Adiós mamá!-gritaron los niños

- ¡Adiós, cielo!

Fueron 10 minutos en el auto que Draco había comprado cuando los pequeños mellizos nacieron. Así era más fácil transportarlo.

Llegaron al colegio. Draco bajó del auto con sus pequeños. Abrazó a Rose y le besó la mejilla, luego, hizo lo mismo con Scorpius para, finalmente, abrazar a los dos por igual

- Pórtense bien… nos veremos en la tarde. Recuerde que abuelita Cissa vendrá por ustedes

- ¡Sí!-dijeron ambos y corrieron al interior del colegio.

* * *

><p><em>Eran las 6 de la tarde. Hacía frio pero Draco estaba sentado en la banca bajo el gran cerezo frente al lago negro. 6:05… 6:10… 6:30…<em>

- _Ella nunca me perdonará-murmuró Draco._

_No recordaba cuando comenzó a sentirse como un imbécil enamorado… tal vez, fue cuando ella golpeó su nariz, o cuando la vio con el imbécil de Víctor Krum… pero cuando esa tarde recibió la lechuza de su madre diciéndole que su padre había sido al fin condenado al beso del dementor, se vio libre… libre para hacer lo que quisiera… y él quería disculparse, olvidar el orgullo Malfoy. Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos. Un aroma a vainilla lo inundó._

- _¿Por qué quieres que te perdone, Malfoy?_

_Draco levantó la cabeza tan rápido, que llegó a marearse. Ahí estaba, Hermione Jane Granger, mirándolo con desconfianza. Draco sonrió al verla… ¡fue a verlo! Se levantó y pidió que se sentara, esta se sentó y Draco se mantuvo de pie. Cuando la muchacha estaba al fin sentada, con su abrigo café bien puesto y su bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello, Draco se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó sus brazos en las piernas de ella, emulando una almohada, ahí descansó su cabeza_

- _Perdóname-dijo Draco mirándola-Hermione… dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré-dijo el muchacho con los mercurios fijos en ella. Ella no sabía qué decir_

- _Quiero que te sientes a mi lado, no quiero verte arrodillado-dijo la muchacha con su dulce voz._

_Draco hizo lo que le pidió y tomó sus manos_

- _Dime qué ocurre._

- _Mi padre ha muerto-dijo Draco_

- _… lo siento-dijo Hermione_

- _Pues yo no… es por eso que estoy aquí… estoy libre… libre para decirte lo que siento_

- _Pero…_

- _Me importa un comino que ahora no me quieras ni nada… pero yo si te quiero y quiero una oportunidad… al menos, ser tu amigo para que me conozcas mejor-dijo el hombre esperanzado_

- _Pero…No entiendo…_

- _Estaba en un maldito pozo, Hermione… tú me sostuviste durante toda la maldita guerra… eres mi salvación… soy una causa perdida, tu eres buena con eso… ayúdame…_

- _Pero…_

- _Por favor…_

* * *

><p>Draco estaba trabajando en su oficina. El día siempre se le pasaba tan rápido hace ya 10 años… quería siempre llegar a su casa y estar con su familia. Amaba a sus hijos. Ellos eran su vida… su pequeño Scorpius, era su reflejo, tal cual era él a su edad, pero era un pequeño adorable y amable. Amaba a su hermana y amaba a su familia. Abrazaba a todos quien quería y le importaba un pepino decir lo que le parecía bien o mal… tal como su madre. Su pequeña Rose era su flor, su princesa, su vida… la copia exacta de su amada Hermione, pero con el rubio oscuro y los ojos grises. Era más fría, pero aun así amorosa. Abrazaba a todo el mundo y todo el mundo la amaba. Amiga inseparable de Albus Severus Potter y Hugo Weasley junto con su mellizo. El trio dorado se encontraría nuevamente en Hogwarts pero ahora con una pequeña variación.<p>

Pero cuando Narcissa Malfoy, su amada madre se llevaba a sus pequeños… sentía un vacío en su interior, pero estaba ella… siempre estaba ella haciéndole compañía… su amada esposa.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Draco!- escuchó tras suyo y sintió un peso en su espalda. Hermione se le había subido a lo caballito en medio del pasillo. Todo Hogwarts estaban acostumbrados ya a la actitud de esa pareja que, luego de dos meses de aquella conversación, se habían hecho novios<em>

- _¿Qué ocurre cielo?-preguntó Draco sonriendo y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla desde su espalda._

- _Me llegó la carta de San Mungo… ¡Seré sanadora!_

_Draco comenzó a reír de alegría, y bajó como pudo a Hermione y la tomó en brazos. Ginny Weasley apareció en el pasillo y comenzó a llorar. Sabía lo que ocurría y no pudo aguantar las lágrimas de emoción. El embarazo reciente de James Sirius la tenía muy sensible._

- _Me alegra tanto-dijo Draco abrazando a su novia-supongo, que aunque estés estudiando, el plan sigue en pié, ¿no?_

- _Si-dijo Hermione sonriendo y poniendo su zurda en el hombro luciendo su anillo de compromiso mientras lo besaba._

* * *

><p>Tomó el automóvil a las 5:30 de la tarde para ir a recoger a los niños al colegio. Se subieron al auto y comenzaron a contar su día en la escuela. Draco los miraba por el retrovisor y sonreía. Sus pequeños eran su vida.<p>

Llegaron a casa. Los niños subieron a cambiarse y gritando "_ya llegamos mami_" mientras Draco se metía a la cocina. Comenzó a cocinar la cena.

* * *

><p>- <em>Amor, tienes que aprender a cocinar, no puedes andar por la vida dependiendo de mi-dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y éste cortaba con un cuchillo los vegetales<em>

- _Pero amor… contratemos un elfo… solo un elfo-dijo dándose vuelta, dejando el cuchillo y abrazándola-le damos los fines de semana libres, le damos un buen sueldo… por favor_

- _No, Draco… nada de elfos en nuestra casa-dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre. Draco se arrodilló y besó el vientre de su esposa-¿y ustedes, amores míos? ¿qué opinan?... si papi, queremos un elfo para que nos ayuden, si papi, si papi-dijo haciendo voz aguda, haciendo reír a la castaña_

- _Te amo-le dijo ella riendo. Draco se levantó y besó sus labios suspirando_

- _Yo te amo más, señora Malfoy_

- _Soy yo la que carga dos bebes en el vientre... así que yo te amo más-dijo Hermione abrazándolo haciéndolo reír._

* * *

><p>Los chicos estaban bañados y vestidos con sus mochilas en el sillón, viendo la televisión. La chimenea se agitó verde y una señora rubia entró a la estancia<p>

- ¡¿Cómo están mis pequeños ángeles?!-preguntó Narcissa Malfoy abriendo sus brazos

- ¡Abuelita!-gritaron los niños abrazando a la mujer, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabezas

- Hola madre-dijo Draco saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café

- Hola mi vida-dijo la mujer besando la mejilla de su hijo

- ¡Abuelita! Papi me dice que el próximo año entraremos a Hogwarts ¡Yo quiero ser Slytherin!-dijo Scorpius a su abuela quien sonreía

- ¡Yo también!-dijo Rose corriendo donde su padre para abrazarlo. Draco dejó su café en la mesa que estaba al lado del sillón y tomó en brazo a Rose.

- Ustedes, son Gryffindor como su madre… ya se los he dicho, mis leones… no me molestaría que estuvieran en mi casa, pero quisiera que fuesen leones, y lo saben

- Si papi-dijeron los mellizos

- Ahora, con la abuela-Draco se agachó a dejar a Rose en el suelo y besó su frente. Luego, Scorpius se acercó y Draco repitió el gesto-los amo

- Nosotros a ti papi-dijeron ambos abrazándolos.

- Hijo… diviértete, sal y…

- No madre…-interrumpió Draco- me quedaré aquí, tengo planes.

Narcissa sonrió y tomando las manos de los niños, se metió en la chimenea sin antes agitar su mano al despedirse de su hijo.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Amor?-preguntó Hermione sentada en el sillón mientras veían televisión<em>

- _¿Sí?_

- _Creo que debemos irnos al hospital-dijo ella con las manos en el vientre_

* * *

><p>Draco miró televisión un momento. Al día siguiente tendría que ir a la casa de los Potter. Harry y Ginny celebrarían su aniversario y la familia Malfoy estaba invitada. Llegó a su habitación y se colocó el pijama. Luego, se acostó en su lado de la cama y apagando la luz cerró los ojos<p>

- ¿Draco?-preguntó Hermione

- ¿Sí mi amor?-contestó Draco sonriendo al escucharla

- ¿Pusiste la alarma para mañana?

- Sí mi vida-dijo el rubio acomodándose hacia el lado de su mujer.

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Cerraste afuera?

- Si cielo, todo está cerrado-dijo adormilado

- ¿Draco?

- ¿Qué?-preguntó en el mismo tono, sonriendo de medio lado

- ¿Crookshanks está afuera?

- Si… ¿quieres que lo traiga? Está viejo y necesita abrigo…

- No amor… no hace falta… duerme: me encanta verte dormir.

Draco abrió los ojos. La pequeña luz del radio reloj alumbraba un cuadro al lado de la cama. Hermione le sonreía desde ahí, sentada en una silla en el porche de la casa.

- Duerme amor, ya es tarde-dijo Draco mirando el cuadro, ella negó

- Me gusta verte dormir… siempre me ha gustado-dijo sonriendo. Draco sintió frío y una opresión en el pecho… esa opresión que lo estaba acompañando hace ya 10 años.

- …me vas a hacer llorar amor-dijo el blondo tragando con dificultad-te necesito tanto…-susurró con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban por salir.

- Duerme, mi cielo…te estoy cuidando-dijo Hermione sonriendo-siempre lo hago.

Draco aspiró hondo y cerrando los ojos haciendo caer las gruesas lágrimas contenidas, se durmió.

* * *

><p>La intervención se complicó, la sangre salía del cuerpo de Hermione de manera descontrolada, Draco solo podía tomar a mano de su esposa.<p>

- _Amor, por favor… júrame que los amarás-dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Draco en plena sala de parto-pase lo que pase, júramelo._

- _Claro que los amaré, son nuestros… pero tranquila… estarás bien_

- _¡Júrame que no caerás de nuevo al pozo, amor!… ¡júrame que no caerás!-gritó Hermione mientras Draco veía que la mujer se desangraba_

- _No caeré si te quedas conmigo-dijo Draco con lágrimas en los ojos-eres mi salvación, soy tu causa perdida, ¡no me dejes caer!-dijo mientras Hermione pujaba._

- _No caerás porque estarán Scorpius y Rose, ¿me oíste?-ordenó_

_Un llanto los saco de su pelea. Scorpius había nacido. Un rastro de sangre junto con pujido acompañado de un grito de Hermione y lágrimas en los ojos de Draco y otro llanto hizo presencia; Rose estaba en el mundo._

- _Te amo… te amo, ¿escuchaste? Te amo-dijo el rubio besando los labios de su esposa._

- _Te amo-le dijo Hermione casi tan pálida como él-te cuidaré… te veré dormir… siempre me ha gustado- y cerró los ojos._

- _¿cielo?... ¿Hermione?... ¡HERMIONE!-gritó Draco, siendo sacado de ahí por una enfermera, desesperado, llorando, gritando el nombre de su esposa y sin poder siquiera ver a sus hijos._

* * *

><p><em>La palabra amor, quiere decir "Sin muerte"… eso quiere decir, que aunque me muera, me pudra y mis huesos se hagan polvo… ese polvo, te seguirá amando… porque no hay nada más importante para mí que tú, yo y nuestro lazo de sangre… aquella sangre que te ha dado tantas satisfacciones. No saltes al pozo, no aún mi amor, yo te sostengo.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado como a mi me gustó escribirla. <em>

_Supongo que se dieron cuenta que la cursiva eran recuerdos de Draco no? ehehejj _

_un besote y se cuidan mucho ^^_

_Atte: Alice~ _

l

l

l

l

l

v

Reviews por aquí


End file.
